Naked
by CoMiCalMe
Summary: “What the hell are you so smug about, Malfoy?” Hermione asked indignantly as she started rummaging around the room looking for her clothing, which by the looks of it seemed to be strewn all over... My second fic. R&R!


A/N: Hokay, so now this is my second fic to ever make it onto this site!! Go me!-dances- I'm trying to improve my writing skills and entertain people. Hopefully this fic was better than my last and that it won't be a dull read. I'm not too good at writing smut and will never amount to Laurell K. Hamilton, my hero, but I tried.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

---The Beginning---

Hermione opened her eyes, warmth from the sun radiating off of her and from the person behind her whose arms wrapped themselves around her figure protectively. She studied the arms, seeing the familiarity and unfamiliarity of them. They were pale and muscled perfectly, the kind of arms a girl would die to have wrapped around her forever. She was still in that foggy, dreamlike, stage when you first wake up in the morning, making her a bit slow at catching on, but when she finally did her reaction was priceless.

With a screech she jolted from the bed in a frenzy, taking the sheets from the bed with her to cover up her naked body. The man that had been lying next to her only moments ago opened up his pale eyelids and revealed grey eyes clouded thick with sleep, but somehow strangely aware of exactly what was going on. He didn't look the least bit startled or pissed off. In fact, as he became more and more awake, he looked amused. Perhaps even a little smug. After all, he had finally nailed the prude little Gryffindor; a feat no man had ever accomplished up till now… or at least from what he knew.

"What the hell are you so smug about, Malfoy!?" Hermione asked indignantly as she started rummaging around the room looking for her clothing, which by the looks of it seemed to be strewn all over.

Draco took his time replying, stretching leisurely across the bed in an almost catlike way making Hermione hold her breath. Though she would never admit it aloud, she had always found Draco Malfoy very appealing. I mean, you would have to be out of your bloody mind not to. She couldn't help but stare(A/N: as every woman should!) as his muscled torso flexed and the little piece of blanket he had left from Hermione's quick flee started to slide down his long frame, only to stop just at the edge of his pelvic lines.

By the time Draco was done stretching, Hermione had stopped what she was doing, her bra hanging in her hand as her eyes began to fill with lust, a wetness forming in between her legs. She had never realized until this moment just how much of an effect he had on her. She had to get out of here. Her body betrayed that very thought, though and stayed right where it was.

"Oh nothing really," he said now sitting up in the bed, his leg propped up giving her a full-frontal view of his stuff, "I was just thinking about last night. I never knew you had it in you, Hermione."

The way he said her name made her shiver… well, that and the fact that his very large member was now in full view and still slightly erect. She wasn't presumptuous enough to assume that it was erect on account of her, though. She knew that men were always that way when they first woke up. But what she wouldn't give, maybe an arm or a limb, to be the reason why his delicious organ was pulsing with need at that moment.

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips and gave talking a try, "mmhmm," she blinked a couple times, "what did you say?"

Her eyes were still transfixed on the large object taking place in between his legs when he responded to her, well aware of what had turned the Hermione Granger into a blathering idiot.

"I said," he started, getting on his hands and knees and beginning to crawl toward Hermione, "that I was thinking about last night."

Hermione suddenly snapped back to reality at the mention of last night, something she could not quite remember, now drawing her attention back to his face.

"Yes," she started, narrowing her eyes, "about last night. Would you mind telling me what exactly happened and why on earth I can't remember?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and gave her an innocent look, "What ever do you mean, Hermione? Are you implying that** I**, the epitome of innocence, did something to you?"

"Well, it's the only explanation as to why I can't remember a thing," she said with her hands on her hips.

As they continued talking, bits and pieces of last night were starting to come back to her but they were random bits and she didn't know what any of them meant.

"I was at a bar…" she started slowly, trying to remember correctly, "I think I drank too much, but it wasn't my fault… there was someone there forcing me to drink… I don't know who though..."

By now her eyes had gone distant in remembering. She could now recall every detail from the previous night and they did not make her look like the Hermione Granger every one had come to know.

---Flashback---

Hard grunts could be heard in the next room over, both of them could be sure of that and yet they did not stop. Not even after he had her pinned to the wall, which was now shaking after every thrust, did they stop. It was as if it was their first time. And in some ways it was… at least, it was their first time together anyways.

Hermione finally released a moan, something she had been trying desperately not to. It always made her feel vulnerable for anyone to know how much she was enjoying herself. However, as he continued to grunt, which seemed to be his sign of enjoyment, she decided she didn't care if he knew how much she liked having his cock shoved roughly in and out of her. Hell, he could go on as long as he'd like with the way he was making her body feel.

She felt like she was floating, the result of a very good orgasm, and it was the most magical feeling she'd ever had. No man had ever made her feel like this. That's right people, not even Ronald Weasley had made her feel like this, the man who had bragged about their first time together in great detail to everyone, which was just one of the two reasons Hermione had left him. The second was that sex with him felt like having sex with her brother, despite the little noises of pleasure she had made for him, the entire thing had been very awkward for her.

This, though, this was just mind blowing. Who knew the best sex she would ever receive would be from her most hated enemy: Draco Malfoy. She hadn't even intended for things to get this far with him, but Hermione was piss drunk and her logical thinking had been stripped away as soon as his lips had met hers.

She even knew, in the back of her mind, that he had planned this. He had to have. I mean, she normally never drank that much. Only his challenging had kept her gulping down shot after shot… he couldn't be completely to blame, though, she let him goad her. There was something about seeing him again after all these years that had made their drinking contest all the more thrilling. Despite how childish and petty all of it was, she felt like her old self again. Nothing had been the same since the war ended.

The need for normalcy, or as close as she was going to get, brought her to this very room and doing what she was doing with Malfoy.

"Jesus, Granger, who knew you could take such a beating," Draco said, the first thing to come out of his mouth since they had entered the room.

"Oh, and what about you, Malfoy? I didn't know you liked getting cut up so badly," she responded, running her fingers lightly over the nail marks on his arms.

Hermione normally wasn't that violent during sex. Then again, the two of them had been pretty rough and if she was right, he didn't seem to mind too much while she had been doing it.

"What's a little blood for the best sex of my life?" he shrugged, putting his arms underneath her butt to support her as he carried her over to the bed, gently laying them both down, the two of them not disconnecting for a even a second.

Hermione's eyes had widened a bit at his comment, but didn't come up with one of her own, instead she took the opportunity to restart what they had just finished and began to slide slowly out of him, watching his face as his eyelids began to flutter closed.

Taking her chance before he opened his eyes back up, she slid her hands around his member and began…(haha. I realize now I'm just being cruel, but I said it wouldn't be hardcore and I don't want to go on contradicting what I said.)

---End Flashback---

During her recollection of the events from the night before, Draco had made his way toward her and was now in front of her, staring her straight in the eyes so he would be the first thing she saw when she came back from her memory.

"You can't be serious," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

All Draco could do was nod, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he too started remembering. After all, she wasn't the only one who had done things she normally didn't do. He didn't regret it though. I mean, if he could get a shag like that every day he'd be a pretty happy man.

"So, Granger, you want to have another go?" he asked, suggestively waggling his eyebrows, humor and lust evident in his eyes.

Even through all that shock and anger, Hermione still managed to laugh. This time, though, she was not going to be the victim; he was.

Without him even noticing it, she had moved her hands to hover right in front of his now limp cock and began to slowly stroke it, a little whimper coming from his mouth. She continued this until it was no longer limp and he looked like he would have his release soon. Then, in what Draco would argue more painful than the crutacious curse, she let go.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," she said, grabbing her wand from the floor and magically putting her clothes back on. "If you want some more of this," she moved her hands seductively slowly down her body, "then you're going to need to work for it."

With that, Hermione Granger left a very horny and very unhappy Draco Malfoy to stare after her, a mission set very clearly in his mind. He was going to get her if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
